Future Divergence
by TGxSTep
Summary: Tsuna is the only one thrown accidentally 10-years into the future. What will happen as he tries to protect his future family? Warning: Spoiler if you haven't read until the Future Arc
1. A Glimpse into the Future

**Future Divergence**

Note: This story is started right after the Vongola Ring Arc where Tsuna is accidentally sent to 10-years in the future. At the beginning there will be many similarities with manga, but will slowly diverge after a certain point. Most of the time I will still stick to the manga storyline but with several modifications. The main pairing of this fic will be ??xTsunax?? (No Yaoi, No offence but my preference is MxF). Just read to find out as you read. lol

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of it's characters. This fic is created for the sole purpose of sharing my idea with others. Please don't sue me for this. P

"Dialogue"  
_'Thoughts'_  
Description  
Sound Effects

* * *

**Chapter 001: A glance into the future**

"Huh? where am I? the last thing I remember was... eh? let me think... errr... I'm coming with nothing. Did I lose my memory? Um... I still remember my name though so that possibility is out of the count. Hey Reborn! Do you know where we are?" Tsuna looked around only to realize that there's nobody around. "That's right... Reborn has been gone ever since he was accidentally shot with the 10-year bazooka by Lambo. I remember I was looking for him before... and... I was shot with the 10-year bazooka when I was asking to talk to the future Lambo". Tsuna came to a realization how he arrived here. "I was sent 10-years into the future then... I guess it's alright. I'll just wait for the 5 minutes to pass and I'll return where I came from. though what is my future self doing here?"

Tsuna took in the view of the surrounding area only to realize that it was not a place that he recognize. "Surrounded by trees and bushes... a forest? what my future self is doing here by himself I'll never know" suddenly tsuna found that the place that is sitting on shaped like a coffin. "Wha-what!! why am I doing in a coffin?" _'Is my future self... N-n-no! stop that train of thought right now Sawada Tsunayoshi! I almost thought that my future self is dead. Not a very pleasant thought. Ahhh!! what am I thinking! stop! stop! stop!'_

"Huh?" Tsuna felt his hyper-intuition telling him that he is the only one within the clearing. _'Is there somebody around after all?'_ "HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?" Tsuna shouted toward the direction his intuition is telling him to catch the attention of the one he felt is around.

Just as sudden as tsuna's flash of intuition, a person suddenly jump down from one of the tree's branch. "So you know I'm here... who are you and what are you doing in this place? depending on your answer I will harm you so you'd better tell me quickly"

Tsuna confused by the forcefulness of the unknown guest just answered "M-m-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi... I-i don't know how I got here. Umm... w-who are you? c-can you please tell me where are we?". As he spoke tsuna just let himself take in the appearance of the person in from of him. _'This person wears stylish looking google and a tattered cloak that conceals the identity of the owner. And... is that a gorilla shaped mask oh the left shoulder?'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Vongola the tenth? I see... Prepare yourself!!" The mysterious person that just spoke suddenly took an offensive stance and dashed forward with a gun released from the holster.

"WH-WHA!? why are you attacking me?" Tsuna still disoriented from finding that himself in the future without a clue of what is going on can only ask and leaped to the side to evade the attack coming to his previous spot.

"Don't concern yourself with that! Just show me what you can do!" Shouted the mysterious person.

As the person spoke, tsuna saw that the gun was not just for show as he evaded several bullets missing just by several inch became nervous. _'This is bad! reborn is not here and I can't access my flame without hi- wait a minute! don't I still have those pills the basil gave me as a parting gift?'_

Just as tsuna finished the train of thought his opponent spoke "Is running away is all you can do?! I can't believe that Vongola the tenth of the past was this useless. If that's all you can do then you'd better just die now by my hand!"

Hearing those words broughts spurred tsuna into action. Tsuna quickly draw the dying pills container from his pocket and swallow two of those pills to access the Hyper-Dying Will mode. A split second later the signature dying-will flame sprouted from tsuna's forehead and his mittens transformed into the X battle glove. "Ready or not.. here I come!"

Right after those words tsuna burst forward with his flame towards his opponent. However the mysterious person just leap sidewards and fired several rounds toward tsuna. Seeing the bullets, tsuna thrust with his flame to the side only to find the bullets following wherever he go.

_'A homing bullet? I see.. how about this...'_ Tsuna increased his flying speed and hide behind a tree to momentarily stop his movement and dashed to the side as the bullet hit the tree trying to follow his movement. _'Good, that worked well, now...'_ Tsuna dashed and gave a glancing blow to his opponent causing the cloak the person was wearing to fall and revealing a feminine figure hiding behind it. 'Female?!' Tsuna surprised but managed to evade the coming counter-attacks.

Seeing tsuna calmly handling the homing bullet and successfully removed her cloak she decided to settle this quickly. "It seems you are not so useless after all. But let's see how you handle the new fighting way of this era!" Right after those words are spoken she draw a small box and activated the contents. "Go!"

'A box? what is that? a new way of fighting in this era?' Tsuna calmly analyzed what he heard and saw centipedes flew out from the box towards his direction. _'Wha? how could that box fit all those things inside? Is this illusion similar to what Mukuro used? no it can't be, if it was I should have seen it through. Its coming!'_

Suddenly tsuna find himself being surrounded by the creatures and are slowly suffocating him. _'No!' _Tsuna thought to himself and activated his shield of flames only to find the creatures are unaffected and he received damage that should have been inflicted on the creatures.

"To fell to a basic trap like this.. your flame is not utilized properly to handle the attack and as a result you are defeated so easily" She said.

Tsuna still ragged and feeling the damage just thought to himself _'Ugh.. that's right.. if reborn was here he would know what to do and guides me to handle it properly... I guess I can't do anything without his help'_

"Anyway, you passed. If you want to know what is going on you'd better follow me. Soon enemy scout will came to check this area out. Unless you want to be killed that is." She calmly spoke, turned around and walks toward a seemingly random direction. While tsuna is still dazed she spoke again "What are you waiting for! Follow me! But before that, use this wrap around your Vongola ring" Tsuna not knowing what to do just wrap the chain around his ring, hauled himself up and found himself walking behind her.

Deeper within the forest

"Hey, we have been walking for almost half day, are we there yet?" Tsuna said as he realize that the sky is getting darker and he is still trapped in the future world without knowing anything and yet he is still following the only stranger he met that knows who he is without him. "Can you at least tell me your name miss?" Tsuna continued realizing he really do not know anything regarding the stranger he is walking with.

"Lal Mirch... my name is Lal Mirch. You can call me whatever you like. It doesn't matter to me" Lal Mirch replied to the latter question. "The sky is getting dark. we should be close to a river. we'll stop there to rest for the night" Lal continued.

Several minutes later they arrive at a small river's side. Lal Mirch quickly takes out several tool and started to prepare for a camp while tsuna just look at her working clearing the place. Seeing that tsuna is just looking at her she draw a small knive and hand it to him. "Use this. I want you to gather small branches that is around. Find some food too while you're at it. Don't just look at me like an idiot" she said.

"Huh? oh okay. I don't really get what this knive is for though. I can just pick up branches that's on the ground right?" Tsuna replied.

"You need to cut some of them to smaller pieces so that you can bring them easily. The knive will make it a simpler for you" Lal mirch answered. "Just go! soon it'll get too dark to find your way around"

"Ok, I'd better go then" Tsuna replies and leaves the camping spot.

After leaving Lal Mirch, tsuna goes to a random direction and started to look for dry branches on the ground. As he gathered the branches, he realize that the knive is very handy to have since the branches on the ground is not enough he had to cut some of the smaller branches on some of the smaller trees that he could reach. Once he felt he has gathered enough, tsuna started to think _'How am I going to find food here? should I just pick up some of the edible looking mushrooms? I don't want to think what will happen if one of those were poisonous'_. He shuddered as he remembered some of the unfortunate time where he ate Bianchi's poison cooking _'Ugh.. just thinking about it is traumatic. No wonder Gokudera reacts like that when he sees Bianchi'_.

Splash

"Huh? what sound is that? Am I back to the riverside without realizing it?" Tsuna spoke to himself as he heard a splashing sound. _'That's right! maybe I can catch a fish there. That is an option better than trying to guess which mushroom is saver too eat'_ Tsuna thought and decided to go to where he heard the sound came from.

_'Hmm? What it that? is this a lake? there's something there on the middle of the lake. I can't see clearly with all this bushes blocking my view though. I should take a closer look'_ Tsuna thought and just as he cross the bushes he suddenly slipped and fell on the lake only to see the back view of Lal Mirch without wearing anything. _'**!!**'_ Tsuna was shocked speechless as he does not know how to react to the unfamiliar situation.

Lal Mirch heard the sound of something fell on the water quickly turned to look at what has disturbed her reminiscensing time. "Hmm? oh it's you. What are you doing here?" She calmly asked.

"Hu-huh? ha? W-wha? I-I w-wa" Tsuna's higher brain function was crashed from the heavenly view and still haven't recovered from the shock. After several moments of trying to calm himself tsuna replies "I-I was just tr-trying to catch a fish! I really don't know you're here!"

"Ah" Lal Mirch simply replied and suddenly walks towards the shore. "Let's get out. I've just finished here. We'd better return to the riverside"

Tsuna still disoriented slowly stands up and follows her.

10 minutes later at the riverside

"We've arrived, I see that you haven't caught anything. I thought so, don't worry, I've caught some fish right after you left. Just prepare the campfire" Lal Mirch said right after they arrived. Then she walks to where she kept the fish and starts to gut them.

After he heard the instruction, Tsuna quickly arranged the branches in the center and took peebles on the ground and sat them around the branches. Then he speak "I'm finished, do you have anything to lit the fire with?"

Hearing this, lal mirch just look at him with an expression asking if he's serious. After a moment looking at the not-understanding-faced tsuna she sighed. "You can just lit them with your flame you know" She finally answered.

Understanding finally dawned on him, tsuna replies "Oh- but, how do you do that? I can't just turn on my flame. I need to use dying pills for that since reborn is not with me. I only have a little bit so I want to save them on more dire need".

"I can't believe that you can't control your own flame as you wish. You're should be able to do so. Fine, I'll lit them, I still haven't set our camouflage yet anyway" With that, she took out a small box from her side pouch and activates the content. As soon as she activated it, a small blue flame flew out from the box towards the branched and right after that it floats slowly above them. "Now let's cook the fish" She continues.

Several minutes passed in silence as they were waiting the fish to be cooked. When they starts to eat Lal Mirch suddenly speak "Let's talk, we have time now so I'll tell you what I know. I've only known you from your picture and known about you thanks to the existance of the 10-year bazooka. Anyway, I belong to the outside advisor of Vongola family. Currently the whole Vongola is in a state of emergency. The Vongola headquarters have fell 2 days ago and was destroyed. I've came because I agreed to check out the tenth's family. At the present, there's no survivors from the headquarters and the ninth are unaccounted for"

"Wha-what! is that true? how did that happened?" Tsuna asked not understanding how it all happens.

"All that happens because there are some families has can do that at this time. The true perpetrator that did this is Millefiore family, the Boss' name is Byakuran. He controls the power of the rings and as you can see they almost succeed in annihilating us. Rings and boxes are what determines the victor of fighting in this era but we do not possess the level of firepower they have" She calmly replied.

As tsuna heard her reply, his hyper intuition told him that everything she said is the truth. Everything crashed together into a painful realization to him. "I-is that the reason why I was in the coffin.. I've died at this time.. could it be I was unable to return after 5 minutes in the future because of that.." Tsuna speaks softly to himself.

"I'm afraid so.. That is the reason I came here to check out the condition of your family after all. Yesterday I heard you've died from the damage you've received as you save your family so that they could escape from pursuers. I never guessed that I'll meet with the living you as I stop by to pay my last respect to you. But we don't have a lot of time-" She stopped talking midway as she felt something is coming near them and quickly signalled tsuna to keep silent.

Soon after someone came into their field of vision. "Gola Mosca" Tsuna whispered.

"That is Strau Mosca, the second generation Mosca that is mass produced. This version is much more powerful from the version that you've fought" She whispers to Tsuna. "It should be fine, they're set to detect rings' energy signature. My stealth ring will cover us as long our other rings are sealed properly" She continues.

"I see, but isn't it looking our way?" Tsuna nervously replied.

"Only coincidence. It shouldn't be able to detect us" She calmly answers.

However those conversation became meaningless as suddenly the Strau Mosca's vision locked on them and walks closer to their direction.

"How?! did you seal all your ring properly?!" Lal Mirch quickly ask Tsuna.

"I did!" Tsuna replied, however as he thought again he realize that he still has the ring that was given to him by Lancia. "Wait, I still have another ring that Lancia gave me" He quickly continues.

"Why didn't you tell me! damn! even with the two of us it's useless to fight the Mosca!" She shouts at Tsuna. "You'd better get away, I'll try to hold it back. I don't think I can last for long so you'd better leave quickly!" She finally said to him after thinking which is the best action she could take. Right after she spoke, the Mosca use it's thruster and flew toward their direction.

Tsuna was confused on what he should do as he saw Lal Mirch is fighting with Strau Mosca. Lal Mirch quickly evades the Strau Mosca coming at her and continues to shoot at it. Even as she uses her more powerful bullets it does not seem to be affected by the damage, or if it was damaged at all. She questioned herself.

_'This is bad.. she won't be able to do any damage even with her more powerful bullets'_ Tsuna observes from a distance where he hid after he sealed Lancia's gift to him.

As he was in the middle of his thought, Lal Mirch is suddenly hit by a stray beam from the Mosca's chest as she was evading the Mosca's punch.

_'Ugh.. is that I could do to this monster. My left leg is wounded heavily from the stray beam.. I can't move properly.. Is this my end...'_ Lal Mirch could only look defiantly at the Mosca that is looming in front of her as she is waiting for the final blow to finish her.

* * *

To Be Continued

Please leave a review to let me know how I should improve my writing style. Any help and ideas to improve this fic will be appreciated. )


	2. DeathXAwakening

**Future Divergence**

Note: This story is started right after the Vongola Ring Arc where tsuna is accidentally sent to 10-years in the future. At the beginning there will be many similarities with manga, but will slowly diverge after a certain point. Most of the time I will still stick to the manga storyline but with several modifications. The main pairing of this fic will be ??xTsunax??. Just read to find out as you read. lol

Heh, as soon I finished editing the first chap, I decided to just get on to the 2nd chap. I'm not sure when I'm gonna post this but Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of it's characters. This fic is created for the sole purpose of sharing my idea with others. Please don't sue me for this. :P

"Dialogue"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_**Description**_  
Sound Effects

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

As he was in the middle of his thought, Lal Mirch is suddenly hit by a stray beam from the Mosca's chest as she was evading the Mosca's punch.

**'!!'**

_'Ugh.. is that I could do to this monster. My left leg is wounded heavily from the stray beam.. I can't move properly.. Is this my end...' _Lal Mirch could only look defiantly at the Mosca that is looms in front of her as she is waiting for the final blow to finish her.

* * *

**Chapter 002: DeathXAwakening**

Crash!

_'Huh?'_ Lal Mirch couldn't feel anything only to hear a sound of burning flame. She quickly blinks thinking that she was dead but realizes that she is still alive. When she focused her eyes she sees the back of Vongola the Tenth in his Hyper Dying Will mode. Not knowing why the tenth is still here she is still struck speechless from the surpise.

"I'm sorry.. but no matter what I can't let you die if I can help it" Tsuna said to her, then he continue to speak "I'll take the fight into another area. You can't do anything in your condition so treat your wound and hide. I'll be back after I finish this guy".

Tsuna calmly use his flame to boost his punch and push the Strau Mosca away as far as he could from Lal Mirch. _'She will be fine. The beam only gave a glancing hit to her left leg so she can hide after she treat it. The main problem is taking Mosca's attention away from her. I'm not sure how but I'll defeat this monster. but... what if there's a person within Mosca...'_ Tsuna mourned. _'However.. I should be able to deliver damage to it's head and limbs without harming the core'_

Tsuna punched and counters desperately as he tries to guide the Mosca toward the lake. _'This is bad, this mosca is truly far superior that it's previous version'_. He finds that the Mosca's movement to rivals his speed without his burst but combined with thick armour and deadly firepower is pushing it even for him.

After several minutes of fighting tsuna finally arrives near the lake. There Tsuna decides to up the ante as he increase his pace to deliver crippling hit toward the joint while evading Mosca's weapons. However no matter what he does, he still could not give a killing blow as he fear for the human that could be within Mosca.

_'I'm getting tired... I won't be able to last any longer with this pace... I'll have to risk it!'_ Tsuna decided.

Using his burst, he flew behind giving himself a distance between him and Mosca. Mosca detecting tsuna fleeing fires its beam at him.

_'Here it comes!'_ Tsuna activates his Zero Point Breakthrough Revised to absorb Mosca's beam and succeeded to increase his flame. However right when he thought he has the upper hand his hyper intuition suddenly gave him a warning. The warning came to late as he tried to move away the mosca held him down.

"Guh... wha.." Tsuna looks down only to see a blade pierced through his chest. _'Wh-where did it came from?'_ He looks behind and find a second mosca uses it's blade arm to stab him. _'I-I can't escape.. will I die here...'_ His hyper intuition silent, Tsuna could only continue to reflect to himself. _'My future self is dead... If I'm dead what will happen to my friends and family?... Who will protect my family from my enemies?... Will they all be killed?... Am I still no-good-tsuna who can't do anything properly?... mother.. will she be alright when I'm gone?.. father.. too bad we haven't spent enough time together.. reborn.. I hope he is alright where ever he is.. gokudera.. I'm sorry I couldn't be the mafia boss you want me to be.. yamamoto.. I hope you will continue your best in baseball.. ryohei-niisan.. I guess he'll continue to live to the extreme.. heh he.. i-pin.. lambo.. don't always fight and blow other people alright.. fuuta.. I hope you'll stay by mom's side... chrome.. mukuro.. I wish you'll find a better purpose to live.. kyoko... haru... I.. I.. love... why...? why did I only realize at this moment...'_

_'Rain?..'_

_'no... its my tears...'_

_'tears of regret?...'_

_'I can't bear to leave them all..'_

_'not now... I need to protect them... my family!'_

**"Murder..."**

**"Revenge..."**

**"Betrayal..."**

"Wha-what is this?" Tsuna asks in his mind.

**"It's the past sins, the blood stained history of Vongola..."**

**"You who bear the Sky ring of Vongola.. do you have the resolution?"**

**"The resolution to inherit this past sins"**

As he heard the voices he saw visions of murders and destruction in the past that Vongola has committed

"no.."

**"..."**

"I refuse.. I won't use this power.. my flame to do what you all have did.." Tsuna refocused as his vision saw several person standing around of him.

"My flame is to protect.. protect my family.. my friends.. my precious persons.."

**"This is the price for the for the power we wish for"**

**"If it's great power you want, you must also have resolution to inherit our great history"**

"I refuse.."

"I thought I will do anything if I could protect my everyone..."

"But this... I refuse to inherit your past mistakes!"

**"What?!"**

"I won't let my family and friends involved with your sins.. I will protect them without my flames if I have to.."

"If you force me.. I will wipe out the Vongola!"

_'what am I talking about.. I'm already close to death and here I am refusing my only chance to survive..'_

"Huh? Vongola the Ninth!"

The Ninth Vongola turns his head slowly to look behind him. Suddenly every Vongola from the 2st to the 9th stands side by side on two line looking at him. The last person who sat on a large chair then stands, removing the flame on his eyes and shows a glove with the symbol of I on it.

**"Your resolution has be unequivocally accepted"**

_'Wha? is this a dream? an illusion?'_

**"Our time is engraved on the ring"**

**"To flourish or perish is up to you now Vongola Decimo"**

**"I have been waiting for you..."**

**"It's time for you to inherit the proof of the Vongola"**

_**Back to the real world**_

Tsuna's body glows as if it is on fire and continues to increase in intensity as it slowly melts away the blade and Mosca's hand which is still holding him down.

"I see.."

_'It seems I have passed the trial to be the true inheritor of Vongola...'_

_'With this I can protect everyone..'_

"Everyone.. no matter my family of future or past.. I'll protect them to the last of my being"

Finished with his word, tsuna suddenly increases the intensity of his flame to the highest level of purity, them he hold both mosca's head and crush them down.

_'With this flame.. I show my resolution..'_

Tsuna finally realize that he does not feel any living aura within Mosca and delivers his finishing blow through their chest.

With his hyper intuition telling him that the danger has passed he relaxed.

_'I'm loosing too much blood from this stab wound. I'm lucky to still be alive. Thanks to my hyper-intuition I guess.. But first, I need to stop the blood. losing anymore blood won't be good to my health'_

An idea came as he calmly think of ways to do emergency treatment, he adjusts his flame to a lower intensity and puts his hand on the wound. _'Ugh! But I guess this works fine..'_

_'It feel like I'm forgetting something... or someone! Lal Mirch!'_ Tsuna suddenly remembers that he had left a wounded person before he fights. As soon he finished with his train of thought he quickly flew towards the riverside.

**_Back to the riverside_**

'She's still here.. It looks like the wound is far worse than it seemed. She lost her consciousness not far from where she was. I don't know where to go without her direction. I'd better find a place to hide until she regain conciousness'

Tsuna then lift her body to carry her bride style and dashed away quickly with the aid of his flame.

_**Not long after tsuna left**_

'Hmm.. that's strange.. the agent is not waiting here.. there are also signs of battle around this area toward that direction. Did the agent met with an enemy when she was waiting and they fought it out? This tree looks like it was burned through cleanly.. there's also blood on the ground near the tree. It seems the agent was fighting against a Strau Mosca ' Yamamoto leaves toward the direction where the sign of battle goes hoping that whoever the agent is could survive against the Strau Mosca.

_**Back at the Lakeside**_

'Wha?! there are two Strau Mosca here? they've already stopped moving. Looks like the burn hole through the chest is the reason. Who could possess flame this strong that it could burn through these Moscas'? was it the agent? It can't be but all the signs are pointing toward that direction. There's also blood here but the blood stops around here to. Who could it be?' With full of unanswered questions in his mind, Yamamoto decides to quickly returns to the main base to inform the latest situation to the rest of the Family.

* * *

**To be continued**

End of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. I admit I'm not good at writing fighting scenes even though I like it the most but it can't be helped. I could only hope I'll get better as I continue to write this fic. Most of the speech line I took from manga as it's good and I just revised a bit of it. Anyway I've put a hint of the main pairing within this chap. I'm planning to just let it known after I've finished writing the 3rd chapter. I've prepared a rough draft up to 6th chaps but there's still too many modifications to be made on them.

Anyway, any ideas to improve are appreciated. Please review what you guys/girls think of this chapter. I'll try to improve on the next one. Thx for reading my fics anyway. :)


End file.
